


Freundschaft ist ...

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [42]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel vergißt etwas Wichtiges.</p><p> <i>"Gibt es da was, über das ich Bescheid wissen müßte?" fragte Frau Klemm, als Boerne den Raum verlassen hatte. "Differenzen beim Wäschenwaschen?"</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/51095.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaft ist ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farfie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Farfie).



> **A/N:** Geburtstagsgeschenk für Farfie :)  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Freundschaft

***

"Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar!"

Thiel wich vor Schreck einen halben Schritt zurück in seine Wohnung. Daß Boerne morgens aber auch immer so gut gelaunt und wach sein mußte!

"Moin ..." Er wühlte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel, während Boerne neben ihm stehen blieb und ihn anstrahlte. "Stimmt was nicht mit Ihnen?"

"Wie meinen?" Der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck machte einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln Platz.

"Das irre Grinsen - sieht aus, als hätten Sie irgendwas eingeworfen", sagte Thiel und mußte selbst ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sich ein Ausdruck äußerster Empörung auf dem Gesicht seines Nachbarn breitmachte.

"Also bitte! Ich habe nur -"

"Keine Zeit für Geplauder, ich hab's eilig!"

Er war aus der Tür, bevor Boerne sich wieder gefaßt hatte. Sieg, Platz und Spiel ... oder so. Seine Laune war jetzt jedenfalls besser.

***

Zwei Stunden später traf er Boerne bei einer Besprechung mit Frau Klemm wieder. Inzwischen war er richtig wach, und die Sache im Treppenhaus hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen. Boerne aber anscheinend nicht, wenn man den finsteren Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, als Maßstab nahm.

Eigentlich war das heute nur eine Routinesache, der Fall fast abgeschlossen, nur der Obduktionsbericht fehlte noch. Trotzdem wurde Boernes Laune immer schlechter. Gut, die Staatsanwältin war nicht besonders diplomatisch gewesen, als sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, daß der Bericht eigentlich schon gestern hatte vorliegen sollen.

"Ist das dann alles? Ich habe heute noch mehr zu tun", meinte Boerne schließlich, und der Ton sprach Bände. "Sie können den Bericht am Nachmittag abholen." Er winkte vage in Thiels Richtung, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

Thiel war nicht mal dazu gekommen, Tschüß zu sagen.

"Gibt es da was, über das ich Bescheid wissen müßte?" fragte Frau Klemm, als Boerne den Raum verlassen hatte. "Differenzen beim Wäschenwaschen?"

"Sehr witzig."

***

Bis zum Nachmittag hatte sich die Laune seines Kollegen nicht im geringsten gebessert. Es war eher noch schlimmer geworden. Daran konnte ja wohl kaum sein dummer Spruch vom Morgen schuld sein. Boerne war manchmal zwar ganz schön empfindlich - vor allem wenn man bedachte, daß er selbst nun wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Aber das hier ...

"Mann, Boerne, jetzt kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein."

Boerne warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und verschwand in seinem Büro, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Thiel unterdrückte ein gereiztes Seufzen. "Was ist denn mit dem heute los?"

Frau Haller sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Sie hätten aber wirklich etwas netter sein können."

"Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn ihm was über die Leber gelaufen ist!"

"Er hat heute Geburtstag", sagte Frau Haller, als ob das etwas erklären würde.

"Und?"

"Sie haben vergessen, ihm zu gratulieren."

"Das meinen Sie jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" O.K., Boerne hatte an seinen Geburtstag vor zwei Monaten gedacht, aber man konnte ja wohl mal ein Datum vergessen. "Soll ich ihm jetzt einen Kuchen backen oder was? Ich -"

Er brach ab, weil Boerne in diesem Moment wieder in den Raum gestürmt kam, einige Seiten Papier in der Hand und den Mantel unterm Arm.

"Hier, Ihr Bericht", sagte Boerne schroff und knallte die Seiten auf den Obduktionstisch. "Ich mache Feierabend für heute, Alberich."

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß gefallen war, war es einen Moment still. Und jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, so ein Mist. Das war doch lächerlich. Frau Haller sah auch ganz betreten aus. Thiel räusperte sich.

"Er übertreibt aber schon ein bißchen, oder?"

Frau Haller seufzte. "Ich hab' ihn auch vergessen."

"Oh."

"Und seine Schwester hat nicht angerufen."

"Oh ..."

"Sie ist mal wieder unterwegs und ... naja."

"Aber er hat doch sicher noch ..." Er redete nicht weiter, als ihm auffiel, daß Boerne seinen Geburtstag noch nie gefeiert hatte, seit er nebenan wohnte. Und daß ihm nicht wirklich viele Freunde einfielen, die vielleicht an Boernes Geburtstag denken würden.

Frau Haller zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dumm gelaufen."

***

Als er später am Abend selbst nach Hause kam, drangen aus der Nachbarwohnung Geräusche, die man nun wirklich nicht als aufheiternd bezeichnen konnte. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung von klassischer Musik, aber das war etwas, was einen ruckzuck in eine Depression versetzen konnte. Es hörte sich irgendwie nicht so an, als hätte sich Boernes Stimmung inzwischen gebessert.

Thiel schloß die Tür auf und ging in seine eigene Wohnung. Gut, er fühlte sich ein bißchen schuldig, irgendwie, aber - Boerne war erwachsen. Und es war wirklich nicht seine Aufgabe, sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Kollegen zu kümmern.

Eine gute Stunde später gab er auf, als er sich eingestehen mußte, daß er weder wahrnahm, was im Fernsehen lief, noch so wirklich schmeckte, was er gerade zu Abend aß. Wieso mußte das bloß an ihm hängenbleiben?

***

"Was ist das denn?" fragte Boerne mürrisch, als er nach mehrfachem Klingeln endlich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Nach zwei nervenaufreibenden Stunden, in denen er mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen war, alles hinzuschmeißen, hatte ihm das gerade noch gefehlt. Aber er erinnerte sich an die Absicht, die hinter der ganzen Aktion stand, und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Sieht man doch. Geburtstagskuchen."

"Hm."

"Lassen Sie mich jetzt rein, oder sollen wir den auf dem Flur essen?"

***

"Thiel?"

Boerne hatte die Musik abgedreht und sah nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert aus wie vorhin.

"Ja?"

"Ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen, wirklich ... aber ich glaube, es wäre in unserem beiderseitigen Interesse, das nicht zu essen."

Sie sahen beide auf das merkwürdige Ding, das auf einem Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor ihnen lag.

"Ich habe stundenlang in der Küche gestanden!" protestierte Thiel halbherzig.

"Was war das denn für ein Rezept?" fragte Boerne und stupste den ... Kuchen vorsichtig mit einem Finger an.

"Rezept?"

"Nicht so wichtig ...", murmelte Boerne. "Wissen Sie was, ich mache uns eine Flasche Wein auf. Für Kuchen ist es ja auch schon ein wenig spät."

"O.K."

***

"Wie lange haben Sie denn noch Geburtstag?" fragte er, als Boerne mit dem Wein und zwei Gläsern zurückkam.

"Eine halbe Stunde", sagte Boerne.

"Na dann ... alles Gute."

Boerne lächelte.

* Fin *


End file.
